Accidental Encounter
by PinkAngel17
Summary: Garcia gets a nice surprise when she goes to visit Morgan.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: As you all know, I do not own Criminal Minds...I only play with the characters.

Special thanks to 'bellevivre' for the story idea!

* * *

Garcia knocked on Morgan's door and waited patiently for him to answer, but after a couple of minutes passed with no response she shifted the bag in her arms and pulled out her keys to unlock the door herself.

Morgan knew she was coming over today. Now that they were both single again they had started hanging out more and today they had planned a movie marathon. She didn't think he had forgotten considering he had dropped by her office on Friday to remind her and he seemed pretty excited about it. He must have just left to walk Clooney since she was a bit early. She didn't think he would mind if she let herself in and started setting up. After all she had let herself into his house, and he into her apartment, plenty of times over the last few months. So she used the key he had given her long ago and entered his house, kicking the door closed behind her.

She had run by the grocery store and grabbed some extra popcorn and chips before she came over, so she shifted the bag in her arms and started down the hall toward the kitchen with a small, happy smile on her face.

Just as she was about to turn into the kitchen however a door further down the hall opened. She smiled wider in anticipation of meeting Morgan, but froze in shock at what was before her. Derek Morgan, _the_ Derek Morgan, walked out of his bathroom completely naked. Her eyes widened, her mouth hung open slightly, and the bag in her arms dropped to the floor. He turned around and he too froze when he realized she was standing there.

Droplets of water still clung to his well toned body, and it was a _very_ well toned body, his eyes were wide and filled with surprise as he stood there staring at her. It was truly an amazing sight.

Suddenly she came back to her senses and blushed profusely before averting her eyes and bending down quickly to get the bag she dropped. As she stood back up she accidentally let her eyes roam back to his gorgeous body. What she saw made her blush even more and her heart start racing. There was no denying he was aroused by something. It was blatantly obvious since he was still frozen to the spot and not wearing any clothes or even a towel.

"Sorry, I'm…um, I'm just going to go to the kitchen and let you get dressed." She stuttered nervously, fighting hard to keep her eyes above his waist.

Her voice must have shook him out of his trance because he suddenly averted his gaze and shifted his feet slightly before turning around and walking toward his bedroom.

"Yeah, um, I'll be out in a minute, baby girl." He said as he walked stiffly away.

Penelope bit her lip and suppressed a moan at the sight of his retreating, and stunning, back side. She hurriedly walked into the kitchen, dropped the bag on the counter and fell into a chair with a sigh.

Heat was pulsating through her body and she fidgeted in her seat at the reaction he caused her. Her palms were sweaty and her heart was still racing. She always knew Morgan was drop dead gorgeous, but seeing him without clothes…well that was just breathtaking.

A thought suddenly popped into her head making her smirk and sit up a bit straighter. She wasn't the only one who had reacted to their little run in. His body had reacted to her just like hers had reacted to his. Only she still had clothes on. The thought that she could actually turn on Derek Morgan gave her a sense of confidence and power.

She could have fun with this. Not the teasing, joking kind of fun, but the kind that would test whether he really wanted her or if it was just a fluke. After all she couldn't be sure it was her that had him so aroused. It could have been the getting caught naked by a woman part for all she knew. 'Yes,' She thought with a small smile, 'she could defiantly have fun with this'.

And if it actually was her that made him react like that than that meant he wanted her as much as she wanted him. And she certainly wanted him. Of course she wanted _all_ of him; his body and his heart, but she had long since given up hope of him loving her like that. Giving up on them ever being a couple didn't take away the deep, intense love she had for him though. That was still there, hiding just below the surface.

But if it turned out he was attracted to her than why not take what she could get? She could ignore her heart long enough to get at least part of Derek Morgan, right? Maybe she couldn't have his love, but at least she could say she tried. And if it didn't work out in the end, well she could live with it. She could do that. Right? Yes, she could do that, and she would.

* * *

So, what do you think so far? Review please!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds…I only wish I did.

* * *

Morgan walked into his bedroom and quickly closed the door behind him before going over and slumping down onto the bed with a groan. He propped his elbows up on his knees and ran his hands over his face. This was definitely not how he had planned for today to go.

He wasn't expecting her to show up for another hour to two so he hadn't bothered wrapping a towel around himself when he left the bathroom. That wasn't a mistake he would be making again any time soon.

It wasn't that he was overly embarrassed that someone had seen him walking around nude. No, he worked hard to be in the shape he was in and was rather proud of his physique. What had him so close to blushing was that it was _Penelope_ and he knew what his reaction would be to seeing her.

He had still been damp from the shower, the air hitting his body had made him slightly chilled, and he was so shocked at seeing someone standing in his hallway while he was naked that it had taken a bit longer for his body to react.

But of course that changed the minute she bent down and exposed her exquisite cleavage. The view she gave him of her luscious breasts had pushed him more than his control could take and he felt his blood rushing from his head to his lower extremities. He had stared at her and knew he was probably devouring her with his eyes, but he couldn't seem to pull he gaze away. Her voice had eventually pulled him from his trance and stopped him from embarrassing himself further.

Now here he was, literally aching for her, and all he could do was take deep breaths to try to control himself. He wanted her, well actually at the moment he _needed_ her. 'Hell' he thought to himself, 'he always needed her'. But at the moment he was painfully aware of how much.

His mind wondered back to when he first saw her and he had to shift on his bed and close his eyes. She had been so damn adorable with a deer caught in the headlights look on her angelic face. Her lips were parted slightly and he had a vision of sucking her bottom lip between his teeth. Heat ran down his body at the thought and the fact that she had been wearing a tank top and a pair of shorts didn't help either.

He was in trouble. He needed relief and he needed it from his baby girl. Nothing and no one else would do. He couldn't just walk in there and take her though. He couldn't do that to his baby girl, to their friendship.

He knew he loved her, but he wasn't too sure about the extent of her love; if she could ever possibly love him as much as he loved her. So he couldn't sleep with her and then just end it like nothing happened. No, he wanted it all right down to the white picket fence and kids. But he didn't want to force her into a relationship she didn't want. If she got hurt he would never forgive himself.

So he had to control himself. He couldn't allow his lust to make his decisions because in the end either she would be hurt or he would. Therefore he took another deep breath and laid down on his back. He would have to take matters into his own hands. It wouldn't fill the need entirely or to his liking, but hopefully he would at least be able to make it through the rest of the day without screwing his best friend.

* * *

Hope you liked it! Review please!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I absolutely do not own Criminal Minds.

Thanks to everyone for reading and reviewing! There will probably only be one more chapter after this one.

* * *

Penelope looked up from were she was standing by the counter when Morgan walked into the kitchen. She smiled at him with a teasing glint in her eyes and Morgan smiled back.

"Sorry about that hot stuff. When you didn't answer the door I figured you were out with Clooney." Penelope said trying to keep the atmosphere light and with as little embarrassing tension as possible.

"It's okay princess. No harm done. I didn't hear you knocking and I didn't expect you to be here for a couple more hours." He said as he leaned against the other side of the counter. "Did you enjoy the view?" He teased playfully. He didn't want her to think he had a major reaction to this whole thing, even though he did.

"Oh, I most certainly did my sculpted vision. In fact, I'm glad to say, you proved me right." She answered with her own playful smirk as her eyes made of show of traveling up and down his chest.

"Right about what exactly sweetness?" He asked with a grin.

"That you are absolutely smokin' hot." She told him and his knees nearly went weak when she licked her lips slowly with a hungry look on her face.

Damn, she was making this even harder than usual. He was used to walking a thin line of control around her, but he was already on the edge and she was really testing his control. 'Normal.' He told himself. 'Have to act normal.'

"Well, I'm glad that I could make your day sunshine." He said with a laugh.

"If you wanted to stud muffin, you could make my day even better, or night if you prefer." She said suggestively and he could feel his skin getting hotter again.

"Baby, it would take the entire day and night for me to do to you what I had in mind." He said teasingly. It was only half true though because in fact it would take him a lifetime to do what he wanted to and an eternity for him to get his fill of her.

"Well then just give me a date and I'll clear my schedule." She replied with a teasing glint, though she put just enough seriousness into it to make him think she wasn't joking at all.

He laughed and shook his head before grabbing the two beers sitting on the counter and standing up straight. "Come on silly girl, let's get this party started." He said and lead the way out of the kitchen, across the hall and into the living room.

He wasn't surprised to find she already had the movie set up and the popcorn on the coffee table. He fell back on the couch and watched as Penelope sat down a bag of chips and a jar of…pickles? Oh, no, he knew that wasn't a good sign. She was really going to push him to his limits today.

When she sat down on the sofa next to him he handed her a beer and pretended not to notice her slightly mischievous smile.

He leaned forward, got the remote and started the move, which was apparently 'Independence Day', before leaning back and taking a swig of his beer. His eyes widened uncontrollably when Penelope leaned forward, giving him another magnificent view of her cleavage, and picked up the bowl of popcorn and the jar of pickles. She sat the pickles on the side table and passed him some popcorn with a smile.

Several hours later and two movies finished they took a break to make more popcorn. Afterwards they got comfortable again and started up the next movie. Morgan placed his arm around Penelope's shoulders and smiled as she snuggled closer to his chest.

Half way through the movie she moved out from under his arm and turned so she was leaning back against the corner of the couch with her feet propped up in his lap. He looked down and swallowed the lump in his throat. Her bare feet were resting awfully close to the zipper of his jeans. He looked up at her with a raised eyebrow, but she just smiled innocently before going back to the movie.

He was about to return his attention to the television as well, but then she reached over and grabbed a pickle from the jar next to her. He turned his head back to the movie, but kept glancing over at her.

After several discreet glances his head finally turned toward her and remained like that as he stared at her. She was just sitting there watching the movie, but what she was doing to that pickle made his jeans get tighter by the second.

Her perfect red lips were wrapped around the pickle. She slowly slid her mouth up to the top and then back down, over and over until he thought he'd go completely insane. Her feet moved slightly and her heal brushed over his ever growing erection.

This was torture. She was out to kill him and he knew it. He bit the inside of his lip to keep from moaning as she took the pickle out of her mouth and began to run her tongue over the surface. She licked her lips before pressing just the tip to those same luscious lips. She stayed like that for a few seconds before wrapping her lips around the pickle again and then grazing it with her teeth.

Damn, that was a lucky pickle. He couldn't remember the number of times he had fantasies about her doing things like that to him and for the first time in his life he desperately wished he was some sort of food just so he could be closer to those perfect lips. He knew one thing for sure, he would never be able to look at a pickle the same way again.

Her foot moved again, brushing up against him for the second time, and pushed against him just a little, but it was enough to elicit the moan that he had been trying to repress.

He couldn't take this, it was just too much. All the blood rushed from his brain to his aching erection and his heart pounded in his chest. Sweat gathered on his forehead and his breathing was becoming shallow. It was all too much.

He stopped thinking about the consequences and all he saw was the sexy goddess sitting on his sofa. His hands gripped her ankles making her look over at him. He used her ankles and pulled her toward him until the back of her knees were on his legs and her head was resting on the arm rest. He then straddled her legs between his knees and slowly moved over her, moving forward towards her face.

When he was posed over her he looked into her eyes. He was expecting to see the surprise, but what made his breathe hitch was the dark, lustful look that told him she wanted him as much as he was wanting her.

"God, baby girl." He murmured in a rough voice before capturing her lips in a hungry, heat filled kiss that brought a moan from her and made him grin. When he pulled away he was shaking with need and he noticed she was shaking as well.

With his eyes still locked with hers he ran a hand down her arm until it reached her own hand. He pulled the pickle she was clutching away and brought it to her mouth, tapping her lips softly.

"You are a very bad girl." He said before tossing the pickle on the table and bringing his lips to hers again. He could taste the sourness of the pickle juice that was still on her lips, but also a sweetness that he knew was purely Penelope.

"I have no idea what you're talking about Agent Morgan." She replied when they pulled away for air. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down again for another hungry, desperate kiss as they both attacked each other's mouth.

Morgan forced himself to slow down and began to place tender, loving kisses on her lips, then her jaw, trailing his mouth down until it was on her shoulder. Her skin was as soft and perfect as he imagined it would be and he was having a hard time trying to control himself, but he needed to tell her now before they got too far and his courage left again.

He had to know if she was all in or if it was just a response from earlier because he didn't want this to a one time thing. If he had a taste of her once then he knew he would be addicted for life. He had to make sure she would let him get his fix and not leave him a crumbling mess.

He reached a hand down and stilled her hands that were running under his shirt. He lifted his head to look into her passionate eyes and placed one more soft kiss on her swollen lips.

"Penelope. I need to tell you something." He said.

He could tell she was about to say something so he brought his hand up and placed a finger against her lips. She stopped moving underneath him and brought a hand up to rest on his shoulder reassuringly making Morgan smile. Even during such an intense, heated, and intimate moment she was willing to stop and listen, putting aside her own desire and need for him.

"Baby girl." He said adoringly and caressed her cheek. "I need you."

Penelope giggled and shifted under him so the bulge in his jeans was pressed against her thighs. "So I noticed." She said teasingly and placed a hot, wet kiss on his jaw.

He closed his eyes at the feel of her lips and the pressure against his throbbing erection. It was all he could do not to finish what he started. Panting slightly he opened his eyes again and looked down at his baby girl.

"I need you for the rest of my life. I need to have you close, as close as I could ever have you, and I need you in every possible way. It seems I've fallen in love with best girl." He said and continued caressing her face.

Morgan watched as Penelope's eyes filled with tears and guilt immediately overtook him. He hadn't meant to make her cry. He just needed her to know what she was getting herself into. He didn't want a fling or a one night stand, he wanted a lifetime. He leaned down and kissed away the tears that were trailing down her cheeks and when he looked back at her face he couldn't help but smile. Her emotions were written plainly on her face and in her eyes and in the way she was caressing the back of his neck. He could almost feel the love exuding from her, mixing with his love, and radiating around them in the air.

"Derek…" She started her voice cracking as a few more tears leaked from her eyes. "Do you mean it? I mean you're not just saying that to…"

"I would never lie to you Penelope, and I sure as hell would never hurt you, not on purpose. I love you with all my heart and I…"

It was his turn to be stopped though as Penelope pressed a finger to his lips. "I love you too Derek. God, how I love you." She said with a smile.

Morgan grinned and nuzzled her neck before pressing his lips to hers in a kiss that sent bolts of electricity down both of their spines. He moaned when he felt her moving her hips against him.

"I'm not going to be able to hold off much longer baby girl." He growled as his mouth made it's way down her throat to the exposed skin of her chest.

"Then don't." She said with a moan as she felt his warm hand running under her shirt. She gasped as he cupped her breast and she ran her own hand down to unzip his pants.

He suddenly pulled away and looked down at her with a predatory gaze before taking the hem of her tank top and pulling it over her head, throwing it on the floor. He stared at her heaving chest and he had to taste her. He brought his head back down, kissing the valley between her breasts, while he ran his hands behind her back and unhooked her bra. With one hand still underneath her, he brought the other up to yank off the piece of material that was separating him from his goddess. It too got thrown on the floor and his mouth once again found it's way to her chest while his hand messaged one of her perfect breasts making her whimper and moan at the touch.

Suddenly his hips bucked against her and a groan escaped his mouth when he felt her slip a hand into his jeans and stroke him. She was going to drive him insane at this rate. He needed her and he needed her now. So he started kissing her hungrily again, slipping his tongue into her mouth while his hands roamed down her body until they were on her legs. He quickly unzipped and unbuttoned her shorts and pulled them down, all the while continuing their heated kiss. So close, he was so close to seeing his goddess completely naked and the prospect thrilled him, making him ach even more.

He ran his hands up her now bare thighs, caressing them softly, before running his hands back down, picking her legs up and wrapping them around his hips. His hands ran back up her legs, over her thighs, and under her soft, rounded bottom. He pulled her against him and leaned back, bringing her with him, so he was on his knees.

"Hold on baby girl." He whispered as he pulled away from the kiss momentarily. He suddenly stood up with her legs still wrapped around his hips and his hands on her bottom, keeping her firmly against him.

Penelope looked at him questioningly before grinning and wrapping her arms around his chest. She began sucking and kissing his shoulder making him close his eyes. After a few seconds of being frozen while he enjoyed the sensation he started walking, kissing her neck and nipping her ear as he only half watched were they were going.

He carried her towards his bedroom and by the time they reached his bed they were both on the edge of bliss and neither could hold on much longer. Lying on the bed, wrapped around each other, they both finally had their release and a bliss engulfed them like neither had ever experienced.

Not long afterwards Morgan began kissing his way up her body again, expressing his love for each and every inch of her. They slowly began to make love, much slower and more tenderly then before, taking their time to explore each other. For the first time in years Morgan felt secure and truly at peace. This is were he belonged, showing his baby girl just how much he loved her and letting her show him the same thing.

* * *

Well, what did think? Review please!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds, but if I did…

Sorry, I meant to have this chapter posted yesterday, but the site wouldn't let me upload it. So here's the epilogue! Hope you like it! And as always thanks for all your reviews!

* * *

Four months later…

Morgan grinned as he walked into the break room to get some fresh coffee. He saw Penelope sitting at the table with JJ and Emily and winked at her on his way to the coffee pot. After the amazing weekend they had only a few months ago he found his mind wondering to her even more then it usually did and he seemed to be grinning more then he had in years. And why shouldn't he be happy? He had everything he wanted now that Penelope was officially his.

He had the feeling that the rest of the team was starting to get suspicious. On more than one occasion he caught Reid watching him as if he was trying to figure something out. JJ and Emily could often be found glancing knowingly at each other whenever Penelope and he were in the same room. Hotch of course already knew of their new relationship and promised to do everything in his power to make sure the wicked witch of the BAU couldn't interfere with them. Rossi seemed to know something was different the minute they walked into the office after that first weekend because he had smirked and later on warned him to 'turn off the cameras' when Morgan said he was going to Garcia's office.

Morgan had been contemplating a way to officially tell the team for a few weeks now. He was planning on asking Penelope to move in with him, since most of her things were at his house anyways, and he wanted the team to know about them before he did.

With those thoughts running through his head he turned away from the coffee pot and leaned on the counter, not bothering to hide the way his eyes immediately began to roam over Penelope.

She glanced over at him and he grinned while taking a sip of coffee. When she smiled back mischievously with a familiar glint in her eyes he knew she was up to something. He cocked an eyebrow and continued to watch her while she went back to the conversation with Emily and JJ.

Reid walked in a few seconds later and began to make his own cup of coffee and that's when he found out what his baby girl was up to. He watched curiously as she reached into her lunch bag and pulled something out. He nearly choked on his coffee when he saw what it was.

"Morgan? Are you alright?" Reid asked looking at him with a puzzled look.

Morgan couldn't seem to form words, so instead just nodded while he stared at Penelope who was holding a pickle. 'Damn' he thought as he felt his pants getting tighter.

His eyes widened when Penelope suddenly began to suck on the tip of the pickle. Ever since that blissful weekend he had never been able to look or even think of a pickle the same way. It always led to naughty thoughts that would eventually lead to mind blowing sex with his glorious love goddess.

But they were at work. He couldn't do any of the things he wanted to here, at least not after the incident with Hotch walking into Penelope's office without knocking. Hotch still gave him a threatening look whenever he headed toward Garcia's office.

This was not fair. She was torturing him and she knew he couldn't do anything about it for another four and a half hours at least and that was as long as they didn't get a case.

'Oh God.' He thought when his knees started to feel weak as Penelope enclosed her lips around half the pickle before slowly pulling it away.

He was only faintly aware of Reid still standing next him. His whole attention was focused solely on Penelope.

Suddenly JJ stood up, followed by Emily, and then his baby girl. As JJ and Emily tossed what was left of their lunch in a near by garbage can Penelope walked over to him with a sweet smile. She stopped just in front of him, giving him a generous view of her cleavage, before smirking and tossing the pickle and her other garbage into the small waste bin next to him. She smiled mischievously at him and blew him a kiss before walking away with Emily and JJ.

Morgan watched her retreating form and was hypnotized by her slightly swaying hips and bouncing curls. With an intense look on his face he left his coffee on the counter and walked passed Reid who was still watching him with obvious confusion. The girls separated as they went to their respective desks and Morgan followed Penelope to her office.

When he finally reached her bunker he opened the door without bothering to knock and then closed it with a snap behind him. He stalked over to where she was sitting with a smirk on her face and pulled her up from the chair before capturing her lips in a hungry kiss.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and when they eventually had to come up for air he rested his forehead against hers.

"Baby girl, if you wanted to kill me there are a lot less painful ways to do it." He said in a deep, rough voice with a hint of teasing.

"Yes, but what would the fun of that be?" She said innocently, but with that same mischievous glint in her eyes.

He laughed slightly before leaning down and nipping her bottom lip. "You are going to be in so much trouble when we get home, baby." He growled before nuzzling her neck playfully.

"Is that so, stud muffin?" She asked with a grin as she closed her eyes while he started kissing a trail down her neck.

"Oh yes, most definitely sweetness." He murmured into her shoulder.

He brought his lips back to hers and pulled her closer with one hand while the other roamed over her back before stopping to rest on her hip. She whimpered softly when his tongue swept into her mouth and she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him down closer. They were so caught up in each other that they jumped in shock when the door opened. They barely had time to pull apart and look up before the intruder spoke.

"Oh my God! I knew it!" Emily exclaimed with amusement in her voice and a grin. "Just wait till I tell Reid and JJ." She added and before they could say a word she was out the door again.

Morgan shook his head and laughed while Penelope buried her face in his chest. "Hot stuff, I really need to teach you how to lock a door." She said with a smile when she looked up at him.

"Sorry mamma, but my head was a little too preoccupied to worry about a door." He said with a grin and kissed her softly.

"I guess we don't have to worry about telling them any more." He added with a laugh.

"You sure you don't mind the whole team knowing?" She asked.

"Of course not. If I had it my way I'd be shouting it from the roof tops." He answered and caressed her cheek lightly. "Besides I was going to talk to you about telling them anyways, but now that we got that out of the way I guess I can go ahead and ask you about the second topic." He said and kissed the tip of her nose when he noticed the confused and slightly nervous look in her eyes.

"What's the second topic?" She asked.

"If you'll move in with me?" He half stated and half asked. "Or we can just buy a new home together if you want." He added when she didn't respond at first.

Suddenly she smiled excitedly and pulled him down for another kiss that made his heart pound in his chest. "I'd love to, handsome." She answered, her voice laced with emotion and her eyes shining happily.

Before he could say anything else the door was swung open again and JJ was walking in, followed closely by a grinning Emily and a smiling Reid. He laughed as JJ hugged Penelope, nearly knocking her off her feet in the process.

"So how long were you planning on trying to hide this from the rest of us?" JJ asked when she finally released Penelope.

Penelope laughed at her friends' enthusiasm and Morgan edged his way back toward her to wrap an arm around her waist, making the others smile wider.

A few minutes later Rossi wondered into the room as well and over the next half hour they answered all the questions that were thrown at them. The whole time Morgan kept his arm around Penelope or held her hand tightly in his with the occasional glance at each other. The whole team officially knowing about them seemed to set their relationship in stone and gave them an odd sense of contentment. It was reassuring to know their BAU family approved so enthusiastically.

Morgan glanced at Penelope again and they shared a look that conveyed just how much love there was between them and they both knew that nothing would come between that love. Their relationship, and their family, would only continue to grow; all thanks to one accidental encounter and a jar of pickles.

* * *

What do think? Review please!


End file.
